This invention related to the combination of a nozzle attachable to a fitting on a dispensing container and a receptacle for receiving such a nozzle to dispense liquid from the container into a receptacle.
It is known in containers, such as bottles or bags containing various liquids, such as concentrates for drinks, to use dispensing nozzles of various types that are receivable into receptacles in the dispensing apparatus. Typical of these applications have been the large containers for milk dispensers in which a tube extends out the bottom of the container and is received within a pinching apparatus to control the flow of such milk. Other alternatives have included various caps or nozzles that cooperate with different types of receptacles, as illustrated in Bayat, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,664, and Sedam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,496. While various of these nozzle and receptacle combinations have proved more or less satisfactory, various difficulties have appeared in the use of those nozzles, including leakage through the nozzle either before or during installation of the container onto a dispenser. Additionally, many of those prior art structures required difficult installation of the container into the receptacle, some even requiring threading the container onto the receptacle, which rendered the process even slower and more prone to spillage.